Drug delivery devices may comprise a tubular or cylindrical shape. Hence, they are prone to unintentional rotational movement with respect to a surface onto which they have been placed. Of course, unintentional movement increases the risk of damage to the drug delivery device. For example, the device may roll on a table over the edge of said table, thereby falling on the floor. This may destroy the drug delivery device or seriously damage parts thereof.